xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-24
X-24 was a clone of Wolverine created by Alkali-Transigen. Biography ''Logan X-24 was created by Alkali-Transigen after they deemed their genetically engineered mutants such as X-23, a failure. A perfect clone of Logan, X-24 resembled Logan in his physical prime. Dr. Zander Rice designed him to be a weapon – X-24 exhibited all the rage and ferocity of his genetic template, but none of the compassion or self-control. Once X-24 had been perfected, Transigen ordered the extermination of their other test subjects. X-24 was deployed by Transigen to capture the escaped X-23 who was on the run with Logan and Professor Charles Xavier. X-24 found them at the Munson house, where he fatally wounded Xavier and killed Kathryn Munson and her son, Nate. Will Munson arrived home with Logan after they had restored water to the house that had been cut off due to a local dispute, and X-24 fatally wounded him as well. Restraining X-23, X-24 was in the process of delivering her to Dr. Rice and the Reavers when he was set upon a group of locals involved in the water dispute who mistook him for Logan. X-24 savagely killed the entire group, before fighting Logan. X-24 is narrowly defeated when Will Munson, dying of his wounds, rams him with a car and impales him on a farming machine. Logan and X-23 escape. Dr. Rice and the Reavers recover X-24 and speed his regeneration powers to heal him back to fighting strength. Several days later in North Dakota, X-24 is deployed once more against Logan by Donald Pierce after Logan kills Dr. Rice. The two fight and X-24 fatally wounds Logan by stabbing him and impaling him on a tree. X-24 is killed by X-23 when she shoots him in the head with an Adamantium bullet that Logan had been saving for himself. Personality Genetically engineered as a killing machine, X-24 had a barbaric and feral mindset like an attack dog he would only listen to and or kill whoever his creator, Zander Rice would command. Little more than a savage animal, he embodied what Logan would have been if he had less control, had he not become an X-Man. Gabriela Lopez described X-24 as something "without a soul". However, despite X-24's seemingly mindless and primitive nature, he displayed some level of thought outside of Rice. For example, he savagely murdered the Munson family and a gang when they attacked him despite Rice's commands for him to stop. When Logan killed Rice, X-24 appeared enraged at the sight of Rice's corpse, stemming either from his absolute loyalty to Rice or possibly having looked at Rice like a father-figure, and began behaving more savagely and rage-driven, thrashing Logan around more brutally before delivering the killing blow. This implies him to be a more sadistic killer than a simple mindless lapdog. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Enhanced Strength''' - Being artificially grown into the physical prime of Logan, X-24 has his tremendous raw strength, able to lift and hurl a full grown man several meters with a single hand and turn over an armored truck that pinned him down. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - X-24 also inherited Logan's powerful healing capabilities. With it, he is able to recover from most injuries within seconds with no lingering damage. Gunshots and stab wounds were all healed immediately, not impeding his fighting at all. He also was unharmed when he was crushed under a car and was able to overturn it in seconds. **'Superhuman Vitality' - X-24 is extremely resilient due to his regenerative powers and adamantium skeleton, allowing him to withstand being shot and stabbed repeatedly and continue fighting. *'Retractable Claws' - X-24 has a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm which extend between each of his fingers' knuckles. After being infused with adamantium, his claws gained a side-effect of being reshaped as sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance. |-|Abilities= *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - While overall feral in nature, X-24 is shown to be highly dangerous in close-range combat, able to swiftly cut down dozens of enemies. |-|Weaknesses= *'Adamantium Weapons' - X-24's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons, shown by his stalemate clash against Wolverine's own claws. He is also highly vulnerable to adamantium weapons, such as a bullet that destroyed much of his head and brain, killing him. *'Limited Healing Factor' - Despite physically being an exact copy of Logan in his prime, X-24's powers appear to be incomplete. When he was hit by a car, riddled with shotgun rounds the torso and head, also impaled on farming equipment, he was left disabled. It required a boost in his powers via a serum from Zander Rice to fully recover quicker. He was unable to survive an adamantium bullet that went through his head. Despite being created after Laura and therefore is younger than her, X-24 appears to be a grown man imply Transigen had to force accelerate his aging and thus cause permanent damage to his healing factor. In addition to this on Gabriella's phone, it shows that X-24 was dissembled and reassembled together which may have also cause permanent damage to his body and thus struggles to perfectly heal with replantation wounds. *'Limited Durability' - Much like X-23, Transigen only coated X-24's claws and not his entire skeleton. This left him vulnerable to Adamantium weapons such as the bullet that Laura uses to shatter his skull. *'Mental Impairment' - Overall, X-24's mental capacities appear to be very simple, unable to think beyond his instructions. He is also very short-tempered and likewise easily sidetracked. Once going into a frenzy, only Rice is seemingly able to reason with the clone and gradually calm him down. He was shown to be so loyal to Rice that once Wolverine killed him, he was enraged and fought with increased savagery. Equipment *'Adamantium Skeleton' - Like Wolverine, X-24 had his skeleton surgically bonded and molecularly infused with the near-indestructible adamantium. As a result, he gains powerfully destructive claws, and heightened resilience to anything except more adamantium. Relationships Friends= *Zander Rice † - Creator and Former Controller *Donald Pierce † - Former Ally |-|Enemies= *Professor X † - Victim *Wolverine † - Genetic Template, Enemy, and Victim *Kathryn Munson † - Enemy and Victim *Nate Munson † - Enemy and Victim *Will Munson † - Enemy and Victim *X-23 Children - Enemies **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura - Attempted Kidnap Victim and Killer **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Other= *Thomas Logan † - Biological/Genetic Father (via Wolverine) *Elizabeth Howlett † - Biological/Genetic Mother (via Wolverine) *Sabretooth - Biological/Genetic Half-Brother (via Wolverine) Trivia *X-24 is a version of Logan that personified Logan's worst fears about himself; being a feral beast capable of nothing but hurting and killing people, something that Logan had been fighting against for a vast majority of his lifehttp://screenrant.com/logan-movie-villain-x-24-backstory-explained/ (Sabretooth served a similar purpose. X-24 also bears a physical resemblance to Sabretooth, as portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine). Logan's fights with X-24 were therefore literal and figurative battles against his worst inner demon.http://comicbook.com/marvel/2017/03/04/logan-movie-wolverine-clone-x-24-spoilers/3 *Hugh Jackman described X-24 as "Logan as if he was permanently in Berserker Rage." This may be an answer to fan outcry from the lack of Berserker Rage's use in the main X-Men series, as Logan is only shown in Berserker rage three times, once in X2, once in X-Men: Apocalypse and finally in Logan. *When his body is first shown in Gabriela Lopez's cell phone confession, it's shown in pieces. This is a reference to Albert, a cyborg clone of Wolverine from the comics. **In the comics, Albert is a cyborg clone of Wolverine created by Donald Pierce, while in the movies, X-24 was a genetic clone of Wolverine created by Zander Rice. *X-24 has never been seen talking and instead only making grunting sounds and cries due to his feral personality and constantly mindless state. Although it appears that he is able to understand commands in the English language. It's possible he was taught to do so, but wasn't taught to speak. *While Eddie Davenport was used as a stunt double for X-24's battles with Logan, Jackman played the rest of his scenes and his face was used as a digital reference using Motion-Capture. *During the film, X-24's eyes change as brown or green. References Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Mutton Chops Category:Unusual Features Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Osteokinesis Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Strength Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Created Characters